A Kiss Echo
by Jeannexta
Summary: Ciuman kedua. Bukan kecelakaan. Namun karena keinginan Kageyama sendiri untuk mencicipi bibir yang semalam sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak. "Jika kau tidak menjawab, aku akan terus menciummu." # KageHina; Boys Love; ONESHOT. # My 1st fic on this fandom & for Hinata Shouyou birthday. Enjoy!


Malam itu, Kageyama Tobio tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur. Bukan karena besok akan ada ujian yang bisa membuatnya membatu tak bernafas saat disuruh mengerjakan. Tetapi karena kejadian sore tadi yang menimpanya.

Kejadian itu kembali terputar seperti video di dalam benaknya. Apalagi di bagian yang tak terduga, seolah diputar dengan gerakan _slow motion._ Bagian itulah yang membuat paras Kageyama seketika memanas. Memerah hingga kedua telinga.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya memegang belahan bibir. Biasanya kalau melihat film atau foto yang menampilkan pasangan sedang berciuman, Kageyama tidak peduli. Ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda jika dialami sendiri. Secara langsung. Jadi begitu rasanya ciuman? Rasanya memang sedikit menggantung, karena ciuman saat itu tak sampai lima detik. Bibir lembut yang menempel di atas bibirnya. Jika saja waktu berhenti, Kageyama mungkin akan melumatnya sedikit lebih lama.

Oke, cukup.

Mengibaskan pikiran anehnya jauh-jauh, Kageyama meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Ponsel lipat itu dibuka. Ibu jarinya menekan kursor ke bawah. Mencari kontak seseorang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kageyama yang selalu tak peduli dengan seseorang mendadak berubah. Pesan yang diketik tanpa sadar dikirim ke kontak tujuan.

'Sudah tidur?'

Pupil _navy_ sontak mendelik. Baru tersadar setelah melihat laporan pesan terkirim. Telapak tangannya menepuk dahi. Erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir. Pesan itu tidak bisa ditarik lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Haruichi Furudate.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Semi-Canon**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 **Drama/Romance**

 ** _Oneshot_ **

**.  
**

 _~a_ **KageHina** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys Love;_** yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. _Possible Out Of Characters._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 _My_ **1st _fic_** _on_ **Haikyuu** _fandom._

Sekaligus, **didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hinata Shouyou yang jatuh pada hari ini, 21 Juni 2016.**

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _._**

 **Jeanne's** _present..._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **A** **Kiss Echo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
**

Ruang klub voli laki-laki terdengar hening bagi siapa saja yang berjalan di depan ruangan itu. Ternyata di dalam, sang kapten sedang menyampaikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sore itu.

"Sore ini, kita tidak akan latihan voli di gymnasium seperti biasa. Karena tadi kudengar dari Shimizu, wakil kepala sekolah akan melakukan inspeksi kebersihan besok."

Karena informasi urgen itu, Sawamura mengeluarkan perintah agar semua anggota klub voli melakukan bersih-bersih tanpa terkecuali; dalam hal ini tak ada seorang pun yang beralasan dan meminta izin untuk pulang sebelum semuanya beres.

Mengetahui kalau tak akan ada kegiatan latihan voli di gymnasium, membuat Hinata melancarkan aksi protes yang mendapat dukungan dari Kageyama. Sehari tidak latihan voli, ternyata sanggup membuat keduanya seperti orang kekurangan gizi. Sugawara dan Tanaka berusaha memberitahu _duo_ junior mereka itu agar mengerti situasi krusial yang sedang dihadapi. Jika sampai wakil kepala sekolah melihat ruang klub mereka yang jauh dari kata bersih, bukan tidak mungkin semua anggota klub voli laki-laki akan diskors sampai batas waktu tertentu.

 _Spiker_ dan _setter_ yang masih duduk di kelas satu itu akhirnya menurut. Tetapi ada alasan lain kenapa keduanya bisa dijinakkan. Karena Tanaka yang berbisik 'Kalian tidak lupa kan betapa mengerikannya Daichi- _san_ kalau marah?', yang langsung mendapat anggukan paham.

Pintu ruang klub terbuka dari luar. Sugawara dan Asahi yang baru kembali dari gymnasium mengambil semua peralatan bersih-bersih langsung membagikannya ke setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah semuanya mendapat peralatan untuk membersihkan jatah yang diberikan masing-masing, Sawamura menatap wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Kuharap kalian semua bisa diajak kerja sama di luar lapangan voli. Nah, ayo mulai!"

" _Yosh_!" Semuanya berseru kompak dengan penuh semangat, kecuali Tsukishima.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Bruk!_

Debu-debu berterbangan, membuat siapa saja yang menghirup udara yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan partikel-partikel kecil itu bersin-bersin. Yamaguchi korban pertama. Jelas, karena dia sendiri yang menjatuhkan kardus usang berisi majalah-majalah tentang voli. Tsukishima yang sedang menyapu tak jauh dari temannya sejak duduk di bangku SD itu langsung melipir ke luar sebelum jadi korban selanjutnya.

Hinata yang sedang membersihkan rak langsung bersin disusul oleh Kageyama di sampingnya yang sedang membersihkan sarang laba-laba di atas rak dengan kemoceng. Tak sampai di situ, korban-korban selanjutnya bergiliran bersin-bersin, dan akhirnya memilih berlari ke luar hingga debu yang masih melayang di udara menghilang.

"Yamaguchi, kenapa kau membanting kardus berisi majalah-majalah berdebu itu?" Berdiri di samping pintu dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang, Tsukishima menatap sang oknum yang masih duduk bersimpuh.

Pemuda berbintik-bintik di kedua pipi itu menoleh. " _Gomen,_ Tsukki. Ternyata kardus yang kuangkat ini cukup berat." Jika saja tadi ada yang membantunya, pasti debu-debu yang bersarang di kardus itu tidak akan menyebar dan mengakibatkan bersin-bersin.

Hinata dan Kageyama yang tetap bertahan di dalam ruangan itu kontan mendekati Yamaguchi. Bukan karena prihatin dengan rekan setim mereka yang sudah melakukan kesalahan, tetapi karena majalah-majalah yang ada di dalam kardus itu menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Kageyama lihat! Majalah ini dari beberapa tahun yang lalu!" seru Hinata, sembari menunjuk tahun yang tercetak di bagian atas majalah itu. "Majalah yang ini terbit saat aku masih di SMP!"

"Sepertinya majalah-majalah ini dari angkatan klub voli jauh sebelum kita ada di sini." Dengan penuh minat, _setter_ jenius Karasuno itu melihat satu per satu majalah yang ada di dalam kardus. Sesekali ia berdecak kagum melihat cover majalah yang menampilkan figur seorang atlet voli.

Tsukishima berdecak, "Oi, _Ou-sama._ Kau hanya akan membuat lantai yang kusapu kotor lagi." Urat pertigaan di pelipisnya bertambah lagi saat melihat si bayi gagak oranye lebih frontal; membanting majalah di tangannya ke lantai dan duduk bersila sambil membuka satu per satu lembaran majalah. "Kau juga, Pendek!" geramnya. Tetapi tidak dipedulikan Hinata. Menoleh pun tidak.

Semuanya yang ada di luar kembali masuk untuk melakukan bersih-bersih yang sempat tertunda. Sawamura membagikan masker yang baru dibelinya untuk mencegah anggotanya tidak bersin-bersin lagi.

"Kageyama, Hinata, kalian berdua bisa melanjutkan membaca majalah-majalah itu setelah kita selesai bersih-bersih," titah sang ketua yang melihat _duo_ junior-nya masih asyik sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan Yamaguchi yang sejak tadi memohon agar majalah-majalah itu dikembalikan ke dalam kardus supaya bisa dibawanya ke luar ruang klub.

Dengan setengah hati, Kageyama dan Hinata mengembalikan majalah di tangan masing-masing ke tempat semula. Kembali ke pekerjaan bersih-bersih sama seperti yang lain.

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi." Tsukishima memperingatkan Yamaguchi, begitu ia melihat pemuda itu sudah berancang-ancang mengangkat kardus berikutnya.

Yamaguchi mengangguk tanpa suara. Hati-hati ia mengangkat kardus yang lumayan berat untuk dibawa ke luar. Namun karena Hinata yang tak sengaja menyenggol botol minuman dari rak, kejadian tak terduga kembali menghinggapi Yamaguchi. Salah satu kakinya tergelincir botol minuman itu. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Hasilnya jangan tanya. Kardus yang diangkatnya jatuh di lantai bersama dengan dirinya. Majalah-majalah berceceran. Sekali lagi, debu-debu melayang di udara. Beruntung semuanya sudah memakai masker, jadi tak ada korban bersin-bersin lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yamaguchi?" Lebih dulu tersadar dari bengongnya, Sugawara langsung mendekati pemuda yang masih menelungkup di lantai itu dengan wajah khawatir.

Menyadari kalau tadi ia tak sengaja, Hinata langsung bergeser pelan-pelan ke samping Tanaka. Dalam hati terus berdoa agar tak ada yang menyadari kesalahannya hingga membuat Yamaguchi bernasib sial sampai dua kali. Apalagi alat bukti kuat tak jauh dari kaki Yamaguchi masih bergeming di posisi. Kageyama yang paling pertama menyadari langsung melirik _spiker_ berambut oranye yang selalu jadi objek _bullying_ -nya itu.

"Oi, Hinata. Kau yang menjatuhkan botol minuman itu, kan?" Suara bariton Kageyama yang menuduh si _spiker_ oranye langsung membuat semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh hampir bersamaan. Tubuh Hinata tersentak, sebelum mematung dengan keringat dingin yang bermunculan di wajah. Pemuda pendek itu tak bisa menyangkal.

Meneguk ludah, Hinata akhirnya menjawab nyaris berbisik, "A-Aku tidak sengaja..." Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan wajah. Posisi tubuh sedikit membungkuk, menghadap Yamaguchi yang sudah berdiri berkat bantuan Sugawara. " _Gomennasai,_ Yamaguchi."

" _Daijoubou_." Dengan senyum kecil di bibir, Yamaguchi menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata menarik nafas lega. Melihat majalah yang berserakan di lantai, Yamaguchi kembali membungkuk. Mengumpulnya satu per satu.

"Biar kubantu!" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hinata buru-buru mendekat. Ikut mengumpulkan majalah. Kemudian diangkat ke luar karena kardusnya yang sudah rusak.

"Sejak tadi aku ingin bilang ini," kata Yamaguchi sambil berjalan. "Mungkin saja ada majalah dewasa di antara majalah-majalah voli itu."

Telinga Tanaka dan Nishinoya langsung berdiri. Majalah dewasa artinya majalah porno; berisi foto-foto wanita cantik dan manis yang minim pakaian bahkan tanpa pakaian sekalipun! Melihat gelagat mencurigakan duo pengagum Shimizu itu yang akan membongkar tumpukkan kardus di luar, Sawamura langsung bersuara.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan, Tanaka, Nishinoya. Jika ada majalah seperti itu, aku akan langsung membuangnya ke tempat pembakaran sampah di belakang sekolah. Karena bisa jadi masalah besar kalau sampai wakil kepala sekolah menemukan majalah seperti itu di ruang klub kita." Ditutup dengan senyuman bijaksana yang diselimuti ancaman implisit.

Tanaka dan Nishinoya bergidik. Sudah hafal di luar kepala setiap arti senyuman ketua klub voli laki-laki itu.

"Daichi- _san_ , harusnya kau tahu kalau majalah seperti itu sudah jadi asupan untuk makhluk bergender laki-laki seperti kita ini." Tanaka mencoba peruntungannya untuk meracuni otak si ketua yang sampai sekarang belum pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Menurut rumor, sang ketua sudah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan _setter_ utama Karasuno.

"Aku setuju dengan Daichi." Tanpa menoleh, Tanaka tahu kalau suara yang mendukung itu milik Sugawara. Pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan tahi lalat di samping mata kiri itu tersenyum ke arah Sugawara. "Ada banyak _kouhai_ kita yang masih polos di sini, Tanaka-san."

Sepasang mata Tanaka bergiliran menatap anggota kelas satu. Satu-satunya junior yang ia tahu masih polos hanya Hinata seorang. Karena pemuda berambut oranye itu selalu salah tingkah dengan wajah merah kalau Shimizu menyapanya.

"Hinata, apa ada gadis di sekolah kita yang kau suka?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Tanaka tanpa sadar.

Alis Hinata terangkat, "Huh?"

"Pfffh, Tanaka- _san_. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Aku yakin isi kepalanya hanya ada voli. Sama seperti _Ou-sama_ yang ada di sana." Perkataan Tsukishima yang jelas-jelas menyindir itu spontan membuat Kageyama mendelik dan merutukinya.

"Sudah cukup," sela Sawamura. "Jika kalian terus berbicara, pekerjaan kita tidak akan selesai. Kalian tidak mau kan kita menginap di sekolah malam ini hanya untuk bersih-bersih, hm?"

Semuanya menggeleng hampir bersamaan. Melihat langit di luar yang sudah mulai gelap, semuanya kembali bekerja dengan cepat membersihkan debu dan menyingkirkan benda-benda yang sudah tak layak digunakan. Pekerjaan bersih-bersih itu akhirnya beres tepat saat jarum jam pendek berada di angka tujuh.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kageyama, _chottomatte_!"

Hinata terburu-buru memakai sepatunya saat melihat Kageyama sudah berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih di ruang klub. Hinata mendapat giliran memegang kunci.

Angin malam yang berhembus dingin membuat tubuh Hinata meremang. Sedikit panik ia menutup pintu ruang klub, lalu menguncinya. Kemudian menyusul Kageyama yang sudah menuruni tangga. Hinata hampir menangis. Kageyama benar-benar tega meninggalkannya di belakang sendiri. Bagaimana kalau misalnya muncul makhluk astral yang pernah diceritakan Tanaka dan Nishinoya itu?

Dilanda ketakutan karena teringat cerita kedua kakak kelasnya, Hinata berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Akibatnya, ia salah menginjak saat menuruni tangga. Kageyama yang tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang sontak terkejut melihat Hinata melayang di udara.

"KAGEYAMAAA!" Kedua tangan Hinata bergerak-gerak panik. Pasrah jika nanti menghantam tanah.

"HINATA _BOGE_!" Refleks, tubuh Kageyama langsung bersiaga di bawah untuk menangkap.

Tubuh Hinata menabrak Kageyama. Alhasil karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Kageyama jatuh dengan Hinata yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

 _Bruk!_

Punggung Kageyama mencium tanah lebih dulu. Sakitnya jangan ditanya. Namun bibirnya yang akan mengeluarkan ringisan seolah tertahan oleh sesuatu. Kageyama mengernyit. Perlahan, keduanya membuka mata. Dan sama-sama mengerjap saat melihat tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi keduanya untuk menyadari keadaan.

Mereka berciuman. Tepat di bibir.

Seperti tersengat, keduanya buru-buru memisahkan diri. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah seperti kepiring rebus. Sementara Kageyama menatap ke arah lain dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi.

"I-Itu kecelakaan! Aku tidak sengaja!" Tergagap, Hinata berusaha menjelaskan. Ia masih belum berani menatap langsung wajah Kageyama. "Aku duluan! _Jaa_!"

Kageyama baru bangkit berdiri setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangan. Bibirnya masih terasa panas karena ciuman itu. Apa Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama?

 **.**

 **. .**

"HUWAAAAA!" Hinata menjerit, kembali teringat kejadian tadi. "Itu hanya kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!" serunya, seolah-olah ada yang seseorang yang melihat ciumannya dengan Kageyama.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba digeser dari luar. Natsu berseru dengan wajah jengkel, " _Onii-chan, urusai_!"

Mendengar omelan sang adik, Hinata meringis. " _Gomen_..."

Dengan sebelah pipi yang masih menggembung, Natsu kembali menutup pintu. Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Posisi tidur diubah jadi menyamping, menghadap dinding. Kelopak mata ditutup. Berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu dengan segera tidur. Namun tak berhasil.

Selimut dienyahkan, Hinata mengambil sebuah majalah voli di atas meja. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Tetapi kali ini efeknya lebih buruk. Tiba-tiba wajah atlet di majalah yang ada di tangannya berubah jadi Kageyama.

"Argh!"

Majalah itu dibanting dengan wajah yang memerah. Alternatif lain dicoba. Kali ini Hinata melakukan _sit-up._ Tapi—

"Rapatkan kedua kakimu kalau mau melakukan _sit-up, Boge_!" Perkataan Kageyama saat pemanasan tempo hari tiba-tiba berbisik keluar.

Hinata terbengong. Kenapa ia teringat Kageyama lagi?!

"Ugh, _kuso_..."

Semakin ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, sosok Kageyama terus bermunculan di benaknya. Hinata menyerah. Jantungnya berdebar saat kembali mengingat bagaimana bibirnya dan bibir Kageyama menempel tadi.

Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Apa bagi Kageyama, ciuman itu juga yang pertama?

Dering ponselnya menarik Hinata dari dunia fantasi miliknya. Beranjak dari lantai, Hinata meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Ponsel lipat itu dibuka. Ada pesan baru.

Dari Kageyama.

Kedua bola mata Hinata membulat tak percaya saat membaca pesan dari sang _setter._

'Sudah tidur?'

Mulutnya ternganga. Hinata butuh seseorang untuk menamparnya, supaya ia tahu kalau pesan dari Kageyama itu bukanlah halusinasi.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus membalas pesannya?!" Kepanikan melanda Hinata seperti gadis yang kebingungan memilih baju yang cocok saat kencan pertama.

Ibu jari Hinata gemetar untuk mengetik balasan. Tapi baru saja ia akan menekan _keypad,_ pesan baru kembali masuk. Masih dari pengirim yang sama.

'Maaf, aku salah kirim pesan.'

Rasanya seperti dibawa terbang ke angkasa, kemudian dihempaskan ke tanah dalam sekejap. Hinata mematung. Tawa hambar keluar dari bibir. Mungkin Kageyama tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman itu. Mungkin hanya ia yang tak bisa tidur, karena terus teringat ciuman itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia melupakan ciuman itu secepatnya.

Ponsel lipat itu diletakkan kembali di atas meja. Hinata menyeret langkahnya ke arah tempat tidur. Masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya. Kedua mata dipejamkan erat-erat dengan bibir bawah yang digigit.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sebenarnya, Minggu pagi itu Hinata sudah berjanji pergi ke toko buku dengan adiknya. Tapi ia berbohong kalau ada janji dengan temannya. Untunglah Natsu tidak curiga dan ibunya mau menggantikan menemani sang adik.

Sepeda dikayuh tanpa tujuan. Hinata melewati jalanan yang jarang dilalui kendaraan beroda empat. Sejak bangun tidur, pikirannya sudah melayang entah ke mana. Jika keadaannya sudah begitu, biasanya Hinata akan mencari tempat sepi dan melamun hingga berjam-jam.

Memasuki jalan pematang, sepeda Hinata dikayuh dengan lambat. Sungai yang mengalir di sisi kiri sempat menarik perhatiannya. Namun kaki Hinata yang mengayuh pedal sepedanya sontak berhenti saat kembali menatap ke depan. Sosok yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilihatnya. Kageyama dalam balutan pakaian _training_ hitam bergaris kuning. Sepertinya sang _setter_ sedang _jogging._ Kebetulan yang menyebalkan.

Hinata langsung memutar sepedanya. Mengayuh cepat-cepat agar pergi dari situ. Sesaat Kageyama terperangah, sebelum ia berlari mengejar.

"Oi, Hinata! _Matte_!"

Teriakan itu tak dipedulikan. Hinata mengayuh semakin cepat. Tetapi Kageyama berhasil menyusul dan menghadang. Kedua kaki Hinata langsung melakukan rem manual di tanah.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kenapa kau kabur saat melihatku?"

Keduanya sama-sama melayangkan pertanyaan yang berbeda.

"Minggir, aku mau kembali ke rumah." Hinata berkata tanpa menoleh.

Kageyama bergeming, masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku semalam?"

Alis Hinata mengernyit. Bingung. "Untuk apa? Lagipula kau salah mengirim pesan, kan?"

Geramahan tertahan di balik bibir. Kageyama menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala Hinata.

"Aku akan melupakannya. Kejadian kemarin itu. Anggap saja kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Pupil _navy_ sekilas melebar mendengar perkataan sang _spiker._ Tetapi melihat Hinata yang berbicara tanpa menatapnya, Kageyama tahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedang berkata dengan terpaksa.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak kapan Kageyama bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Hinata, jawab aku."

Kedua bola mata cokelat musim gugur akhirnya membalas tatapan. Gelengan kepala. Bibir yang terbuka tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kageyama berdecak. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi. Wajah manis itu ditarik mendekat. Hinata membelalak.

Ciuman kedua. Bukan kecelakaan. Namun karena keinginan Kageyama sendiri untuk mencicipi bibir yang semalam sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab, aku akan terus menciummu."

Ancaman itu bukan main-main, karena Kageyama sudah kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata tersentak. Kedua tangannya langsung menahan bibir yang akan kembali menciumnya di tempat umum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab!" Wajah Hinata sudah merah total saat melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku... tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Ciuman itu." Suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil di kalimat terakhir.

Kageyama mendengus, hampir tertawa. Kepala Hinata dibawa mendekat, ditempelkan di dada kirinya. Hinata bisa mendengar suara jantung yang berdetak cepat. Sama seperti detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Aku juga. Tak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin."

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Keduanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Biarlah detak jantung mereka yang berkata. Jemari yang diam-diam bertautan. Dan ciuman yang akan terus menggema di dalam dada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Akhirnya bisa mampir ke fandom ini! Fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini, saya publikasikan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Hinata~~ ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yg lain! ;)


End file.
